


Repairs

by Beau_bie



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Eventual Relationships, M/M, poorly written accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick becomes stranded in Savannah after his car is damaged and needs work done. Ellis lets him stay at his place to stay while car is fixed at the garage.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old L4D2 story I wrote. This is up on my old fanfiction.net account - Pumpkaboo. This isn't re-edited and is presented as it was written then.

Nick swore loudly. He couldn't believe his luck. Well, not so much luck as it was un-luck. He looked at his busted up car and could have cried.

The heat was ridiculous. The damn tow truck hadn't arrived. He was starving. And he had no idea who had smashed his car.

He just hoped it could be fixed. He knew shit all about cars.

About half an hour later a tow truck arrived. The man was chatty, but he really just talked about his day in a slow drawl and Nick wasn't really in the mood to listen. Which wasn't totally unusual. The guy didn't seem to care at all as he jabbered away.

After about fifteen minutes of driving they arrived at a garage where the man talked to another hick.

Nick groaned and got out of the tow truck. He walked over to the group of hicks. "Okay, can someone tell me how long this is gonna take? I have places to be."

The mechanic turned and looked at him. "Well hi there. We don't have the parts for this here car model, so we are gon' have to order 'em in."

"How long will that take?"

"Dunno. Got El on the phone now. Come in and I'll getcha coffe or somethin'."

Nick sighed and followed the hick in.

"'ey Keith, tomorrow we should have the parts."

"Yeah? Sweet El. Well, this here is the man whose car that is."

"Hey man, name's Ellis." He held his hand out.

Nick looked at the grease stained hand and grimaced. "Nick."

Ellis nodded and retracted his offered hand. "'Kay. Nice to meet you Nick."

"How long is this gonna take?"

"Fixin' your car? Well, hell Nick, could get 'er fixed in less than a day. Waitin' on the parts we need? Maybe two days."

"I can't be stuck here to two days."

"Hire a car" said the first hick.

"Keith here has a point" said Ellis. "There is a rental place jus' down-"

"Well, my plans are leaving here so a hire car isn't gonna cut it."

"I can drive you to the train station" Ellis suggested.

Nick groaned. "I am not leaving this… town without my car."

"Suit yourself Nick" said Keith. "There are a few hotels round here. I'd recommend The Vannah."

"Ugh."

"How 'bout Ellis makes you a coffee or somethin'?"

Nick looked at Ellis. "Did you just talk about yourself in third person?"

Ellis shrugged. "Guess I did."

Nick frowned.

"So, you take it black?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You look like someone who'd take it black."

Keith chuckled. "Hah, that's real funny El."

Nick rolled his eyes. Of course someone with the mentality of a five year old would find that funny.

Ellis let out a lazy guffaw. "Ho man!" he grinned. "Never thought I'd say somethin' that stupid."

Nick raised a brow. "Really? You look like the perfect candidate to say something stupid."

Ellis frowned and looked at Nick. "Sorry, what was that?"

"You heard me."

"Hey, be nice to El!" Keith said, stepping in the way.

"What are you, his boyfriend?" Nick sneered.

Keith blushed. "I ain't no queer. Anyway, I ain't gonna be the one fixin' your car. I am hopin' to be off the next few days so you should be respectin' El."

"Whatever you say Hayseed."

Keith sighed. "Nick, I wouldn't be insultin' the one who's gon' fix your car if I were you."

Nick just looked at him. "I just want the damn thing fixed. I will take it elsewhere if I have-"

"It's all good Keith" said Ellis. "Some people jus' don't respect anybody an' that's jus' how it is."

Keith nodded. "Well, glad it ain't up to me."

"I's all good, I got this Keith" Ellis smiled. "I'll getcha that coffee now Nick."

Nick nodded. He sat down.

Keith shook his head at him and walked inside the staff area.

"Idiots" Nick sighed. He was irritable. More so than usual. Why did someone even have to crash into his car? They could have at least left a note. Nick was sure his insurance wouldn't cover it now. He leaned back in the chair and sulked to himself. It seemed the most logical thing to do.

"Here ya go. Black coffee."

He stood up and walked over to Ellis to get it. "Thanks." He took the cup off Ellis and took a sip. Cheap instant coffee. Great. Tasted like dirt.

Another man, most likely a local walked in, and Ellis went over to greet him.

Keith sighed and sat down. "You can sit down too, y'know."

Nick looked around, noting the only seat next to Keith and sat down next to him anyway. He took another sip from the coffee, trying not to grimace.

Ellis started talking to the man, and they both looked at Nick's car with slight enthusiasm, before talking about his car.

Nick frowned.

"Your cars a nice one. How long have you had it? Keith asked.

"Ages."

Keith nodded. "Listen, can you be nice to El? We ain't lovers none, he is jus' my best buddy, y'know? I'm jus' lookin' out for him. He's a good kid."

Nick nodded, only half paying attention. The coffee was, simply put, the most awful thing he had put in his mouth. Almost.

After about ten minutes of not drinking his coffee, Keith stood up.

"Well, I'm goin'. See you El" Keith stretched.

"Bye Keith. Say hi to your ma an' pa for me."

"Will do." He looked at Nick. "Hope you get a place to stay."

"I'll drive him to The Vannah" said Ellis.

Nick looked at him.

Keith nodded. "Okay. See y'all. Wait, is Dave in tomorrow?"

"Nah, he will be back Monday. He never works Saturday."

"Shit, true. Can I have the day off tomorrow El?"

"No. Cause you will go out an' you promised me that we'd-"

"Fine. I will come in for the morning."

"You better."

"I will."

Nick rolled his eyes. Watching two Hicks argue was now the bane of his existence.

They must have finished their 'argument' because when he made himself listen he realised Keith was gone.

"You want more coffee?" Ellis asked chirpily.

"This shit? No thanks. Don't think that's even considered coffee."

Ellis shrugged. "I don't drink it."

"Figures."

"You bein' a smartass?"

"Probably."

He watched Ellis walk over to the car that the last guy left and he drove it up onto the hoist. "Look Nick" the hick said, getting out of the car. "You wanna go an' do somethin' else? You're lookin' real bored. I can give you a guide to Savannah?"

Nick frowned. "I'll be right thanks." A guide to Savannah. Like, there is gonna be heaps to do here.

Always the pessimist.

"Savannah is awesome" Ellis grinned. "Hell, I will show you round on the way to The Vannah-"

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Look, I don't really have the money right now to be wasting on shit hotels."

"The Vannah is real nice though. Ain't shit at all. An' it wouldn't be a waste of money."

"I have to pay for the damages to my car, remember?"

"Well, you don't say" Ellis grinned. "Anyway, it probably won't be as bad as you think."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, when I got the quotes for parts an' shit and then to get them here, an' I'll get the dints and whatnot and y'know I am sure a hammering' job'd totally fix the bonnet an' I just have to put a new headlight in and all up I'm guessing 'bout three and a half thousand. Give or take."

Nick spat out the last mouthful of dirt. Coffee, sorry. "Shit, what?"

Ellis looked at him. "Well, I have to replace some o' the engine. Y'know, if I were you I'd probably write this off" he chuckled. "But it's pretty much a classic-"

Nick sighed. "I am not writing off my car."

"Why not? Your insurance'd give you a payout. I'd buy your car from you. Do it up an'-"

"My car was worth a lot more than a measly payout, you understand. Doubt you could afford it anyway."

Ellis frowned and chose to ignore his last comment. "Jus' sayin'. I'd take the cash an' buy a new truck."

"Well, Einstein, I don't want a truck."

"Why not? Totally handy and you know, the bed-"

"Don't wanna hear about your sex life Sport."

"Well, I ain't never had sex in the back o' my truck. My buddy Keith an' I went campin' an' he was gon' bring the tent an' he didn't so we jus' slept in the back. Comfy you know." Ellis walked back over to the other car and lifted the hoist up.

Nick walked over and watched him empty the oil. "What are you doing?"

"A service. Don't you know nothin' 'bout cars?" he joked.

"I know how to drive."

"An' crash it" Ellis chuckled.

"If you listened before someone crashed into it. Probably one of your hick friends."

"Nah, my friends are all honest. If we crash into a car we'd let the person know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. People appreciate it. Like this one time Keith was drivin' in the car park at the mall an' he accidentally smashed in the back o' someone's car. So he left a note, and his phone number as you do an' they called him and said that cause he was so honest they'd jus' pay their way to fix it without getting' him involved. I mean, how nice is that?"

"Well, you are in the South."

"Don't mean nothin'. No one likes to have to fork out to fix a car."

"True."

Ellis looked at Nick. "You want me to show you what I do?"

Nick shrugged. "Sure, I got nothing better to do."

"There are heaps o' fun things to do 'round here. You jus' don't wanna do 'em."

I'd do you. Ugh, gross, what was he thinking? He shuddered.

Ellis frowned. "You okay? You don't look so well. How 'bout I get you a coke?"

"Whatever kid."

Ellis walked into the staffroom and returned with a can. "Have it. You're lookin' pale. You wanna go grab food somewhere?"

"You joining?"

"Only if you want me too."

"Yeah, sure."

"Can I finish this first? Be about half an hour, maybe a bit more?"

"Sure, whatever."

Ellis frowned. "Don't really understand you, y'know."

Nick shrugged. "Don't expect you too."

"Anyway, jus' one question" he said, stepping back under the car.

"Shoot."

"Why do you say that'cha too broke to get a hotel an' yet you drive this fancy car? I mean, this is a Ford Thunderbird! She's beautiful too. Bet you have the roof down and cruise downtown-"

"Getting a divorce costs money."

"You were married?"

"Twice. Twice married, twice divorced."

"Jeez. Why get married a second time?"

"Listen, I don't know why I got married a first time. You married? Got kids?"

"Naw. I ain't married. My ma wishes I was since I moved out she's been callin' an' askin' if I got myself a girl. Not yet."

"You want one?"

"I'd like to be happy."

Nick raised a brow. "You think being married will make you happy? Then you're an idiot."

"Hey, you are obviously the problem in your marriages, so why you gettin' mad at me? I am sure I'd be able to keep my partner happy."

Nick scoffed. "Whatever." He shook his head. "Anyway, my problem was the women I chose… all they wanted was money and material shit."

"At least y'all had that in common."

Nick's brows furrowed. "Then what do you look for in someone? You seem to be the expert."

"Hey, hey! I never said shit 'bout bein' an expert none. I jus' think you can tell if someone is the one. Maybe even from the moment you meet 'em."

Nick chuckled. "Well, can you tell me how so I don't fuck it up next time?"

"You jus' know, that's the thing."

"Pfft" he rolled his eyes. "Remind me never to take advice from someone who probably fell in love with their cousin."

"I didn't actually. Don't know none o' my cousins. Don't even know if I got any." He checked the pressure in the tires. "Well, tell me what not to look for in someone" Ellis said.

"Someone who asks you how much money you make. What job you do, if you have a degree. That is just a sign that they expect you to have money. If they ask you to buy them shit all the time, then that is a bad sign. If they ask you when you're gonna propose, run the other way. Also if they sleep around, flirt with other people or something of the like run away."

"Bet that was a warnin' about you."

"Is that what you think?"

"Sure is."

He chuckled. "Well, you read me well."

"So, really, all I have to do is stay away from people like yourself. Seems simple enough."

Nick couldn't help but smirk.

Ellis let the hoist back down and lifted the bonnet. "Well damn…"

"What is it?"

"This is gonna need a good cleanin'."

Nick looked under the bonnet and saw all the dirt. He grimaced.

"They went through a few too many puddles. This ain't from goin' out- never mind."

Nick chuckled. "I guess you can tell I am not much of a car enthusiast."

"Damn straight I can tell. Jeez. You'd think you really don't know nothin' 'bout 'em hey."

"I never said I did."

Ellis chuckled. "Well, I appreciate your honesty."

He checked a few things under that hood that Nick recognized as checking the batteries, filling the coolant, refilling the oil, and water for the wipers and he also cleaned the air filters.

"I never knew there was so much involved" Nick said, slightly astounded.

Ellis chuckled. "Well, Nick, I have to make sure that Mr. Williams' car is gon' be done right good. I can't have a good business of I do a rush job and don't pay good attention to detail. It's super important. And it's also the small things that matter. Like I was under the hood here, and I wash the whole car too."

"For every car?"

"Every car." He walked over to the seat and opened the doors, spraying WD-40 in the hinges. "Gotta keep it consistent" he said, going around to each door. He walked back to the driver's seat and turned the car on. "Gotta give it a wash now."

Nick watched as Ellis washed under the hood of the car with high pressure hose, then the rest of the car.

"Pass that there nozzle."

Nick passed the nozzle to Ellis, frowning slightly. "What-"

"Gotta dry it off under here now." He air cleaned all under the bonnet before going over it with a cloth. "How's it look?"

"A million bucks."

"Glad to hear it." He sprayed a few parts under the hood with WD-40. "Well, that's done. Jus' gotta give it a good clean now." He grabbed a cloth and wiped all the water off the car.

"Jeez Ellis, didn't know that you did all this."

"Well, hell, you used my name" he chuckled. "Uh, what I was gon' say was I been hearin' that a lot o' other places don't do all o' this, but I don't know for sure. I jus' think it's nice that people can come back an' have a like new car waitin' here for 'em."

"I'll agree with that one."

"See, jus' cause the average person don't look under the hood and see this here cleanin' job don't deter me. Makes me proud."

Nick smiled. "Can't fault you. At all."

"What's your checklist for?" the mechanic chuckled.

"Just things I go through when I meet people. It's a habit."

"So Nick, what's your job?"

"Uh, I am currently unemployed."

"An' you have such a nice car? Have you ever worked an honest day in your life?"

"Honest? Nope. Conman. Gambler. Whatever you wanna call it."

Ellis nodded. "Been to university?"

"Started and never finished. You asking these questions for a reason?"

"These might be your most hated question, but these are the sorts of questions that make me figure out a person." Ellis got in the car and reversed it off the hoist into the parking lot. He walked back in whistling.

Nick raised a brow. "What have you found out about me?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"You most certainly ain't trustworthy. You ain't affectionate. You're only a people person when it benefits you. You're a liar, you cheat on your partners and you're lazy."

Nick raised a brow, holding back a chuckle. Not bad rookie. "Yeah? Well, this is what I get from you. You're loud, so damn loud. You never shut up. You like cars. You earn a reasonable income" he snorted to himself. Sure he wouldn't, he was probably a junior.

"'Scuse you, I make jus' fine money."

"Is that your beat up rust bucket out the front?"

"How dare you be all high and mighty and insult my truck. You crashed your car, I ain't never crashed mine before. Well not this one anyway. But that is another story-"

"For fucks sake, someone crashed into me!"

"Is that what they call it now?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "You are insufferable."

Ellis smiled. "Maybe? I jus' consider myself honest."

Nick chuckled. He couldn't help it. "Ellis, you are good value."

"You don't even mean it."

"I think I do. That is what is so scary. Can I bunk at yours?"

"Nah, that jus' ain't professional o' me man."

"I'll pay you."

"Go to The Vannah."

Nick raised a brow.

"Fine, whatever. I can't say no. Dammit."

Nick chuckled. Southern hospitality at its finest, he smirked.

"I jus'… don't want you judgin' how I live."

"I won't. What time is knockoff?"

"Soon as Mr. Williams gets his car."

He nodded.

"You want another coke?"

"Forgot about the last one."

Ellis chuckled. "Did you want it?"

"Nah."

"Bins jus' over there."

"Thanks." Nick walked over and threw the can out.

"Hi Mr. Williams" said Ellis' cheery voice.

Nick walked back over.

"Hey Ellis, how'd she go?"

"Jus' fine" Ellis grinned. "See you when she's ready next."

"No problems." Mr. Williams passed Ellis the money. Ellis (messily) wrote him a receipt. "There you go Sir."

"Thank you." He walked back out.

He looked at Nick. "I jus' gotta do the accounts for the day, lock up an' we'll be on our way."

Nick raised a brow. That seemingly infamous brow. "You can do the accounts?"

"I guess I do look stupid. Course I can Nick." He sighed and started counting the money that was in the til. "Don't you know how to?"

"Never had to know."

"What were you studying?"

"Business."

"Did you like it?"

"No" he scoffed. "Does it look like I liked it?"

"Guess not. So you dropped out to con people? Fuck that's low."

He chuckled. "Wow, when you say 'fuck' its slightly weird."

Ellis rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Nick."

Nick shrugged. "So, you always get stuck with the accounts?"

"Either me or Dave. Keith ain't allowed cause this one time-"

"I don't really care."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if you did the accounts. I don't give a shit if Keith is too dumb to do it."

"Aww man, Keith ain't stupid, y'know. He just does stupid things."

"Whatever you say."

Ellis sighed. "You ain't got much faith in people, do you?"

"Don't really need to."

Ellis nodded. "Fair enough." He finished adding up the numbers and doing whatever the hell else needed to be done and looked up. "Done. Let's go, yeah?"

Nick nodded.

"So Nick, how'd you get such a nice car? I mean, a '65 Ford Thunderbird? An' in such nice condition! Man I am jealous!"

Nick chuckled. "I got it. Before my first marriage."

"How long ago was that?" he asked, locking up the staff room and then the garage itself.

"I'm not keen to say. You will figure out my age."

Ellis chuckled. "Like I care how old you are. I jus' wanna know what year you bought that car."

"About fifteen years ago."

"So you woulda been young, yeah?"

"If you must know I was probably your age. Younger even."

"How old do you think I am?" Ellis smiled.

Nick stopped walking and looked at him. He took in every detail. Well, you are definitely over twenty, but under twenty five."

Ellis raised a brow. "Heh, is that all you're gon' say? Anyone could say that."

"Fine. Twenty three."

"Shit man, how'd you know?"

"You asked."

"That was cool! I'm almost speechless."

"I doubt you have ever been 'speechless' but whatever."

"I was once. I lost my voice in the third grade."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Of course you did."

"I did. True story. Ask Keith."

"I will be right."

"Suit yourself." Ellis unlocked his truck and git in. "I shoulda asked if you needed anythin' out o' your car."

"Nah, I'm all set. Got my wallet and my cell."

"Okay. So, you are how old?"

"Too old. Old enough not to want to be reminded by twenty-something's."

"Jus' tell me Nick."

"Thirty five."

"See, that ain't bad at all. I bet the thirties are the best years o' your life."

"I miss being in my twenties. I didn't feel so out of place."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was younger I'd go clubbing, go to bars, pick up women… and now… I feel that I am getting to old."

"You're only as old as you feel."

He had to smile. How was this kid so fucking chipper? "What if I feel fifty?"

"Then that's how old you are" he joked.

Nick chuckled. "Okay."

"But y'know, it's not hard to jus'… well, when you think 'bout it, bein' thirty five can't be that bad. Technically that is the prime o' ya life. Ma always said that people generally get better with age. Maybe I should ask her what she meant. Maybe what she meant was… jus' cause you're getting older don't mean nothing bad. You could jus' be gettin' more mature or hell, more attractive… even gettin' further in life. It could be anythin'."

"Why the hell are you always so happy?"

"What is the point in not bein' happy? Don't make you feel any better. An' bein' a grouch makes you hungry, I swear."

Nick had to laugh. "Really?"

"I think so."

"Okay. Whatever you say Ellis."

"I like it when you call me Ellis, y'know?"

"I'll keep it in mind."

"We'll see."

Nick looked out the passenger window as they travelled away from the garage.

"Um… are you sure you don't wanna stay at The Vannah?"

"Pretty sure."

Ellis sighed. "Okay."

"You really don't want me to stay at yours."

"Guess that was obvious."

Nick felt puzzled. "Why not?"

"Well, you'll see when we get there."

After about ten minutes mote of driving in a sort of awkward silence with Ellis' singing along to the radio every now and again, they arrived at a trailer park.

"You live… here?"

"Yeah. It ain't that bad Nick."

Nick frowned. "Okay."

"I can drop you-"

"It's fine."

Ellis pulled up out the front of one of the nicer looking trailers. He turned off the car. "Well, this here is my place."

"What does your mom think of this place?"

"Well, she lives on the other side o' the park over there so she likes it. I was raised here y'know."

"I see. Now I see why you think The Vannah is actually nice."

Ellis frowned. "What are you sayin'?"

"Nothing."

Ellis sighed and bit his lip. "I really didn't want to bring you back here. But I can't say no to helpin' people out. I knew you'd have nothin' nice to say." He got out of the truck and walked up to the front door. "You are the kinda person with money. You probably had a real nice house or apartment somewhere with all the luxuries. I am happy here, but I can see why you'd wanna judge me for that."

Nick followed him to the door and leaned against it. "Having money doesn't secure you happiness. But it sure helps." He shrugged. "I'm not judging you."

"I don't really believe it. I love livin' here, sure. But if I were to get married an' have kids I would want a house. Y'know? I am sure you understand. You got kids?"

"No."

Ellis nodded, and then continued. "This is why I don't bring… I don't go out with the intent of gettin' someone to sleep with cause I jus' don't wanna bring 'em back here. What if they weren't impressed?"

"Well, that means they aren't the one. The 'one' is someone who doesn't give a shit what your background is. They don't care what your job is or how much you earn. They don't care about all that shallow shit. They love you for your personality, your looks, the way you smile, the way you say certain things. It isn't all about money. And that is the mistake I have been through with my relationships. When you asked me not what to look for, well, I should have told you what to look for. Those are the points that matter, I guess."

Ellis smiled. "Well Nick, seems ya do say nice things. I'm impressed. Is that okay?"

"Course it is."

"But it don't mean I trust you. That's the sort o' shit you probably say to get money out o' people when you con 'em. You aren't trustworthy, but shit you're good with words."

"What if everything I just said was what I meant?"

"What if it was jus' a con?" Ellis shrugged. "Anyway, come in." He unlocked the trailer.

Nick walked into the small trailer. The first thing he noticed was how cluttered it all was. The kitchen sink had a few bowls in it, there were takeaway wrappers on the table as well as some graphic novels. There was some shelves with more graphic novels, a TV with a game console, a closed laptop on the floor. What the hell Ellis? He looked at the kid who seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

When Nick said nothing he quickly chimed in. "In case you're wonderin' it does have a bathroom."

Nick just nodded. He walked down, noting the bathroom on the left hand side, and continued down to the bedroom. He chuckled when he saw the discarded boxers on the floor, and a weeks' worth of washing piled up in the corner. "Well, I can totally see why- that you are single." He looked at the second TV in the bedroom and shook his head. "I bet you are that person who moves the game console from one room to the other."

"So what if I am?" he piped up defensively.

"Well, let me tell you, your place isn't all that bad."

"Thanks Nick. Uh, you can sleep in the bed tonight if you want. I'll take the lounge. It's pretty comfy-"

"It's your house. Just sleep in the bed with me."

Ellis blushed.

"Don't blush. It makes this weird" Nick sighed.

"Sorry. Uh, I'm jus' gon' shower. We'll go out for dinner cause I don't got much food in here."

"Okay."

"You can watch some TV or whatever."

"Thanks kid."

Ellis nodded and walked into the bathroom. Nick still couldn't believe he lived in a trailer. Like, it probably should have been expected, but he thought he would at least have a house. But then this place felt more like a home than the places he had lived in, strangely enough.

He heard the shower running and Ellis start singing. He had no idea what the song was, and he held back laughter.

He walked into the first room and picked the laptop off the floor. God he hated clutter and junk. He set the laptop on the table and opened it. Maybe the kid had some music on it he would listen to. It was locked. Shit. He left the laptop on the table and started washing up the plates, bowls and cutlery that the sink was filled with. Who the hell cleaned up after him? This shit had to have been in here for ages. He shuddered. That was just disgusting. He set them all on the drying rack.

He threw out the takeaway rubbish that seemed to be multiplying everywhere he looked. There was even a burger wrapper hidden between his graphic novels. God this kid was gross.

He looked around and everything just seemed in need of a good clean. He heard the shower being turned off and sat down.

Ellis walked out seconds later with just a towel on wrapped low around his hips.

Nick couldn't help but stare at his body. "Whoa Ellis…"

Ellis looked at him. "You okay Nick? Help yourself to water or coke. In the fridge. I have some sweet tea I made up jus' yesterday if you want some? I think I have some snacks in the cupboard." He walked into the bedroom.

Nick's mind was a little fuzzy. Ellis' body was amazing.

Ellis looked back around. "You wanna shower? I can lend you some clothes."

"You are smaller than me."

"I have sweatpants-"

"I don't even wear jeans. I am not wearing sweatpants."

Ellis shrugged. "Suit yourself. If you wanna you can go over to the coin operated laundry tomorrow an' wash your stuff. No one 'round here'll mind if you're jus' in sweatpants. I'll show you where it is cause I really gotta get my washing done. Been at work all week though."

"How many days do you work?"

"Six."

"Shit, really?"

"Yep. Eight 'til four thirty. It's good though y'know. I love my job."

Nick nodded, eyes only leaving Ellis body to admire his face. "You are really-" shit, where was this going? "-dedicated to your job" he quickly decided on.

Ellis nodded. "I always wanted to be a mechanic. Or jus' work with cars in general. I guess. Don't think I'd be much of a car salesman though." He shrugged, smiling.

Nick nodded. "Well, you can certainly talk and that is a redeeming feature."

"I thought you'd be sick o' me by now. Thought you'd be beggin' me to drop you off at The Vannah.

"I thought you would just kick me out."

"I wouldn't do that. It ain't polite." His cell rang. "Shit." He looked around for his phone. He grabbed it from the pocket of his discarded coveralls. "Oh, it's my ma." He answered it. "Hey ma. … I'm good, how are you? … O'course I'm still comin' over for Sunday dinner." He guffawed loudly. "Ho ma, oh my god! I'mma have to tell you 'bout this sweet car I'mma be workin' on. Its beautiful ma. Jus' gotta get the parts for it and I wanna drive it. … O'course I won't take it without permission." He chuckled. "Okay. … Well, I will see you Sunday night. Lookin' forward to it as always. … Love you ma. … Okay, bye now." He hung up. He smiled at Nick.

"You have my permission to drive my car."

Ellis' jaw dropped. "Really? Oh my god, this is the best day ever!"

"Well, I have to repay you for letting me stay here, so I will also shout you dinner."

"You don't have to."

"I want to, Ellis."

Ellis looked at him. "Y-you sure 'bout that?"

Nick nodded. "Wouldn't offer it if I didn't want to."

Ellis smiled. "Okay. I'll take you up on that. Jus' gotta get changed."

Nick smiled as Ellis turned to walk up to the bedroom.

Damn the hick had some sort of spell on him. Ellis was undeniably attractive.

God no, I am not going to ruin this with stupid feelings. I am just going to stay here tonight, then my car will be fixed tomorrow. And then I will leave.

Nick seemed happy with his plan, until Ellis walked out in a nice pair of jeans and a tight fitting shirt. His hair was starting to dry and get its curl back. "Well, ready to go Nick?" he smiled.

Nick ogled him like a fish for about two seconds, okay, maybe more, before quickly regaining composure. "Ready when you are."

Ellis smiled. "Sweet. So, where'd you wanna eat?"

"Don't really know many places around here."

"Well, there is a real nice steakhouse up the road a bit. No reservations needed either. They always have tables."

"Is this indicating that they are good or bad?"

"They are great!" Ellis beamed.

Nick smiled. "Alright. Let's go."

Nick was definitely not disappointed by the steakhouse. He was impressed. The food was incredible, Ellis was ridiculously attractive and ended up getting them their drinks for free. Nick wasn't sure how cause he had just talked to the girl for like, two seconds.

"What did you say to her?" he asked as they left.

"Oh, you get free drinks if it's your anniversary so I told her it was ours" he smiled.

Nick looked at him weirdly.

"Now, don't get no bad ideas. Dave and Keith do it all the time. I can't remember how long they have been doin' it for now" he chuckled. "Think a couple a years. It's always weird when they take their girlfriends there but oh well. That's their problem."

"Well, good thinking cause you probably saved me over twenty bucks in drinks."

"Well, I guess I just conned 'em, hey? Usually I have to pay for drinks cause I am the third wheel with Keith an' Dave or one o' them and their girlfriends. Always wanted to try that trick though."

Nick couldn't help but smile. "Well, you did well."

"Thanks Nick. By the way I noticed you cleaned my kitchen. Sorry it was such a mess."

"You are gross. But I forgive you."

Ellis chuckled. "Thanks. An' you shouldn't have bothered cleanin' it cause now I feel bad."

"Don't. Take it as a thanks for letting me stay."

"Okay. But I owe ya."

"You think?"

"I think I do."

"You need to understand that I owe you. You don't owe me shit. Here, let me explain."

"Can you explain it inside my house? We are almost there."

"I don't know if a trailer qualifies as a house, but sure."

"God you turn into a dick real quick."

"That rhymed. You turned into a poet real quick."

Ellis pulled up out the front. "Well, whatever you say. It's my house an' I love it."

They got out of the car, Ellis locking it before walking up to the door. He unlocked it and stepped inside. "So, go on."

"Right" said Nick, feeling distracted by the fact that Ellis has chosen to start getting naked (almost) in front of him. He watched as Ellis muscled moved under tan skin.

Ellis looked at him puzzled. "Did you food not agree with you?"

"Wait, what?" he looked at Ellis' face. "I'm feeling great" he admitted. Shit Ellis, I could fuck you. Wait, he had to get those thoughts out of his mind. Get car fixed. Leave Savannah. That was his plan. "Um, you don't owe me anything. You're letting me stay here for the night, you're driving me around, you got my drinks for free, which was nice, and you will be fixing my car."

"Yeah, but that's my job. You paid for my steak and that-"

"As a thanks."

Ellis smiled. "You're gettin' all nice now" he chuckled.

"What? When wasn't I? Is this about the shitty coffee you gave me?"

"Jus' your demeanour."

"Wow, demeanour, that's a big word."

"There we go again. Pickin' on me jus' cause I'm from the South. You can be such an asshole. Well, I'm gon' get some sleep. Night Nick."

"Aren't you gonna clean your teeth?"

Ellis glared at him and walked into the bathroom.

Nick grumbled, realising that he was the one without a toothbrush. There was no way he would go to bed without a nice clean mouth. He walked into the bathroom. "Ellis… I was jus' jokin'."

"I know. You can't say one nice thing without sayin' somethin' rude an' jus' plain insultin' too, right?"

"That is actually pretty accurate."

He rolled his eyes. "I get it."

"Do you have a spare toothbrush I can use?"

"Under the sink."

"Thanks Ellis. I appreciate it."

"Yep. Bet you do." Ellis rinsed his mouth out and left.

Nick frowned. Why did he keep saying stupid shit? Was he that used to being an asshole that he would insult the man who was letting him, a total stranger, into his house- trailer? He sighed. Did he have to fuck up everything? It wasn't like he didn't like Ellis. He did like Ellis. A lot. Ellis was gorgeous, and his personality was just as attractive.

He groaned and let his head rest against the wall. Why did he have to be such an asshole? Could he be nice for one day? Would it hurt him to be nice? Of course it wouldn't!

He brushed his teeth and walked into the bedroom. "Ellis?"

"What?"

"I am sorry. For being such an asshole. You are a great guy and I appreciate everything you have done for me."

"You sure know how to show someone that you appreciate 'em."

"Ellis-"

"I am tired Nick. I will talk to you in the mornin'."

"Okay. Night Ellis." He undressed to his underwear and lay down in the bed next to Ellis. He hope to hell he wouldn't piss him off in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick woke up to the smell of bacon. His mouth automatically started watering and his stomach grumbled. He sat up, looking around the hicks' bedroom. He had almost forgot that he was sleeping in a bedroom that wasn't his. He saw a few band posters on the walls, a few more of them damn graphic novels on the bedside table and a few car magazines. He rubbed his temples and stood up stretching.

"Nick, you awake?" Ellis called out.

"Yeah."

"I made breakfast, come eat. I gotta get to the garage and get it open."

"Right. Garage. Car. Work. Food."

"You certainly didn't sound that crazy yesterday" he joked.

"Shut up Ellis." There he went, being an asshole. He was surprised to see Ellis smiling when he walked into the room.

"How many eggs'd you like?"

"One."

"Bacon?"

"I probably shouldn't. It isn't healthy."

"Jeez, live a little would you?" Ellis chuckled. "I'll give you a couple pieces. I's real nice bacon too. Promise."

"I believe you kid."

Ellis passed him a plate with toast, eggs and bacon. Lots of bacon. Nick sighed. It is only this once.

Ellis sat next to him with a huge amount of food.

Nick frowned. "Just really quick, how the hell do you eat so much junk food and all this greasy shit and… well, stay so fit you know."

Ellis looked thoughtful. "Y'know Nick, I ain't never thought 'bout that shit before."

"Figures."

"Why do you mind anyway?"

"Do you work out?"

"I try to fit in some exercise time, sure."

Nick nodded. Impressive. He quickly eyed Ellis' torso again. It was like he was made to be a model. There was not one bad thing about Ellis. If there was, Nick couldn't place it. His face was nice, his eyes were nice, hell, even the shape of his nose was nice. And those lips. Damn. That there was that perfect body.

Ellis looked at Nick. "How is your food?"

"Good. Do you eat this for breakfast every morning?"

"Naw, usually I have pop tarts at the garage cause I oversleep. Today I set an alarm so I could cook you somethin'."

"That's really nice of you Ellis."

"Thanks." He ate the last of his food and stood up. "You wanna stay here?"

"I will come to the garage if it isn't bothering you."

"Course it ain't. Well, when you're ready."

Nick noticed that Ellis was dressed, bar his shirt, but even his shoes were on. "I will try and be quick."

"Don't worry none, I mean, I will leave in about ten minutes. How's that?"

"That will be fine."

"What brings you to Savannah Nick?"

"Gambling."

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "Yep." He took another mouthful of food.

Ellis sat down on the lounge, pulling his shirt on, and opened his laptop. "What do you listen to Nick?"

"Music you probably don't know."

Ellis chuckled. "Okay." He started typing.

"What are you doing?"

"My friends ma owns this shop an' I need a present for my ma y'know, cause it's her birthday soon and I think I left it a bit late."

"Well, at least you buy your mother presents Sport. I don't think she'd care if you bought it last minute or not."

"Yeah, my ma is pretty chill 'bout that kinda thing, but still. She deserves it. She's a single mom y'know? Didn't help that she had me at eighteen too. But she is the best ma in the whole world. Y'know, she is good to me. An' my friend Keith."

"Has she ever been for a massage?"

Ellis shrugged.

"You should get her a gift voucher for a spa or something."

"You think?"

"Course. My mom used to spend her days at the hairdresser or the spa. My ex's both did the same thing. Must be a secret lady thing."

Ellis chuckled. "Maybe it is. Well, there is a day spa here, but I don't know… if my ma'd go."

"There is a first for everything, right?"

"Yeah… damn Nick, you're good. I see how you're a conman. You got yourself a way with words."

Nick chuckled. "Well, thanks Ellis, but… I want you to know me… as a person, not just as a conman."

"I get it. Don't worry."

Nick smiled. "Thanks Ellis."

"I like that… when you wanna be 'sincere' with me, you use 'Ellis'. When you're jus' bein' you, you give me nicknames."

"Sorry… sometimes the nickname thing just slips out."

"I gathered that. You almost ready? I can't be too late now. I got your car to fix an' shit."

"Right. I will just get dressed and clean my teeth."

"All good. If you wanna borrow some o' my clothes instead o' your suit, feel free."

"I don't wear jeans and a tee champ."

"All good." Ellis cleaned his teeth and waited in the other room while Nick debated over trying on some of Ellis' clothes. He ended up trying on a pair of jeans but they were a bit tight, and the legs were too short. He decided on just wearing his pants and shirt, minus the jacket. He cleaned his teeth and they left, Ellis chatted about Nick's car. He was still so excited to be working on one that it was the only thing they, well, Ellis, spoke about.

Nick smiled and listened to Ellis, who had now turned to stories about his buddy Keith. This Keith guy was even more nuts than Nick had originally thought.

"So, that is how that happened" Ellis said, turning into the garage and parking his car. The glove box fell open and emptied several junk food wrappers onto Nick's lap.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that" said Ellis, blushing. He reached over to pick them up, brushing Nick's thigh, and sending a slight jolt through Nick's body.

"It's okay, I will get it." He grabbed the rest of the wrappers and passed them to Ellis. He closed the glove box and got out of the car. "You are definitely a single man in your early twenties Ellis."

He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah? Now that's embarrassing."

Nick chuckled. "Hardly. Being single is fun. Being married and doing the things single people do is really frowned upon."

Ellis rolled his eyes. "You don't say." He unlocked the garage.

Nick followed him in. "Well, I already knew it, I just couldn't stand the women I married and there were people everywhere looking to get laid" he shrugged. "I know you said you didn't, but you can be honest with me Sport, ever had a one night stand?"

"Almost."

Nick frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Her boyfriend came back."

"Oh, well shit."

"Yep. Keith an' Dave still give me shit about it. My ma found out and said that I deserved the black eye."

He smirked and raised a brow. "He punched you?"

"No, she did. For not sleeping with her before he came back. I jus' told my ma he did it."

"Oh my god Ellis."

"Bad, ain't it?"

"I don't know what is worse, not having the expected sex or being punched by her cause you weren't quick enough. That is just…"

"Shameful, init?" he unlocked the staff room and walked in, checking the phone for any messages. Seeing there wasn't any, he nodded.

"A bit, yeah. But you have gone all the way, right?"

"Not exactly."

"Wait…" Nick looked at him. How the hell could someone this attractive not have been in a sexual relationship?

"Don't judge me Nick, I know you are."

"I was just surprised. I mean, you are… well, good looking, y'know."

"Well, sometimes I think I mustn't be."

"You are. Trust me."

"Trust you hm?" he chuckled. "Okay, whatever. I'll trust your judgement this once." He turned on the lights in the garage.

"Yes. Believe me when I say it."

"Say what?"

"Oh, hey there Keith" smiled Ellis, turning to look at Keith.

"What y'all talkin 'bout?"

"Stuff that jus' don't concern you. By the way, you think ma'd like a spa treatment?"

"Probably. Don't they jus' massage your back or somethin'? I think she'd like it, sure."

"Okay. I'll go get that. Now that you're here I'll duck up the street. If them parts come holler, yeah?"

"Will do El."

"Thanks." El walked back out to his car.

Nick looked at Keith.

"Mornin' Nick. You stay at The Vannah?"

"Nah. I stayed at Ellis'."

"Oh yeah?" Keith raised a brow.

Nick nodded. "I did. You got a problem with that?"

"Nope. Say, where'd you get your car?"

"I beat some guy for it. We were gambling and next minute I won and got the car. It was either his car or my apartment. He will tell you a different story."

Keith frowned. "How different can it be?"

"He will say I stole it. We were pretty drunk and we literally filled out the paperwork, put it in my name, and the next morning he called the police who tried to get me for grand theft, but it was in my name. But I have been done for grand theft before"

Keith nodded. "Seems legit man."

"It was." Nick looked at his car. "Don't wanna give this one up too soon."

Keith nodded. "Not gon' chuck it in like your past relationships. I jus' wanna know… what is goin' on between you an' El?"

Nick frowned. "You do this to all of Ellis' partners or something? Well, we aren't together and as soon as my car is done I am out." Remember the plan. Remember the plan.

Keith seemed to relax. "Okay. Cool."

"Don't you want Ellis to be in a relationship?"

"Not with someone like yourself."

"What are you implying?"

"You don't care 'bout no one but yourself. And you're a slut."

"Listen here you dumbsh-"

"Sorry Keith, I got'cha at a bad time?"

"Nah, you got them parts?"

"Is that a '65 Thunderbird?"

"Yessir. That is what the parts are for."

"You're fuckin' kiddin' me."

"What? El called your guys yesterday."

"They told me it was an Escort."

"Fuckin' what? Shit man, this guy wants to haul ass outta here."

"We don't even stock them parts no more. Not for years."

"Shit. Can't fuckin' believe it."

Nick bit his lip. He was slightly glad. He could spend more time with Ellis.

"You the owner Sir?"

"Yeah."

"Nice car you got."

"Thank you."

"Well, I will go call 'round to see what I can find for you Keith."

"Thanks man, appreciated."

The man left, taking the wrong parts with him.

"Sorry 'bout that Nick."

"All good. I will just have to stay here longer I guess."

Keith nodded. "Coulda been worse though. Your car may've been jus' a write off."

"True."

About ten minutes later Ellis arrived back, singing another radio song.

Keith joined in.

Nick wanted to cover his ears at their awful duet, but decided against it.

"So, how'd we go with gettin' them parts? Heard anythin'?" Ellis asked, finally finishing the torturous duet.

"Wrong fuckin' model. And year."

"Fuck, what?"

"They done sent the wrong parts."

Ellis groaned. "Fuck no."

"Yeah, they left not even fifteen minutes ago."

Ellis sighed. "Even if they find the parts today they probably won't get here til Tuesday at best."

"Jus' been thinkin' that." Ellis turned to look at Nick. "So… I guess you're stuck in Savannah a little longer."

"It's fine."

Ellis nodded. "Okay."

Keith groaned. "How shit is that- whoa she is pretty" he smiled, looking at the lady who had turned up. He walked over to greet her.

"I thought you said he had a girlfriend."

"Oh, they were gon' get married and he was a runaway groom. He decided he didn't want to marry her."

"Right. Your friend is all levels of weird."

"Don't worry none, he thinks the same of you."

"Wait, how'd you know? Did he say something?"

"Nah, I've known him long enough to be able to read him."

Nick nodded, feeling slightly offended.

"So is your friend over there single?" the girl asked Keith.

"He is, but he is gay."

Nick looked at Ellis. "Wait, what?"

Ellis looked at Nick. "What?"

"Didn't you hear what Keith said?"

"The gay thing? What of it?"

"Well, are you?"

Ellis frowned. "Why do you care?"

"Is that his boyfriend?" she asked, looking right at Nick.

"Probably" said Keith. "They had a sleepover last night."

Nick could have punched Keith. God he was obnoxious.

"Okay. Well, I will do dinner with you tonight. But I need my car done ASAP."

"Don't worry, it will be done."

Nick pulled Ellis into the staffroom. "I wanna know."

"Wanna know what?"

"Are you gay? Keith used that as an excuse to get pussy."

Ellis grimaced at the term. "I wouldn't have dated her anyway. I don't care what Keith says."

"Is it cause its true?"

"Nick, jeez, I don't know why you care. Do you hate gays or somethin'?"

"No, not like that at all. I was… curious."

"Why does it even matter?" Was Ellis admitting he was gay? He was unsure of what Ellis was suggesting.

"I guess it doesn't."

Ellis bit his lip. "So, you don't care?"

"Course I don't care. You can like whoever you want."

"Thanks for your permission dad."

"Oh god Ellis, we aren't doing this are we?"

He shrugged. "Never thought my sexuality'd be a big deal with you." He walked down to Keith.

Nick was a little excited at the possibility that Ellis could potentially like him. Okay, he definitely had to start by not being a total asshole.

"Y'know, I don't really get Nick" he heard Ellis say. Ellis was quiet, but he could hear the slight echo.

"Well, if he'd been in the car when they crashed into it, it may've knocked some sense into him" Keith said.

Ellis sighed. "Wouldn't bet on it."

Keith chuckled. "Funny El."

Nick didn't appreciate being picked on by two hicks, but he couldn't help but listen in.

"Keith, don't judge me none-"

"You like him?"

"I want to bring him 'round to ma's tomorrow night for dinner."

Keith shook his head. "Why?"

"Well… I want her opinion."

"I will give you mine. No. Jus' no. I can't believe you let him bum at yours. Jesus Christ El. He ain't a good guy. You don't need someone like him in your life. I wanted those parts to be in so bad jus' so we could get rid o' him."

"I think I really like him Keith."

Nicks' heart skipped a beat.

"Now, how many times have I heard that?"

"Keith, you don't understand. You an' Dave both get girls, he is in a relationship, you meet pretty girls all the time. An' I am jus'… lonely."

Keith sighed. "I get it. Well… if you think he is worth it, I ain't gon' stop you. But if we hang out he ain't showin' up."

"No, you're gon' have to like him."

"Fine."

Ellis punched his shoulder. "I wanna ask him out. I think."

"I don't want you gettin' hurt El."

"I won't. I mean, I will be fine."

"El, your heart gets broke more often than your car. An' your cars a piece o' shit."

"No it ain't!"

"El, y'know how many times we have had to fix it this year? Twenty times! It's only fuckin' April."

"Well, ten o' them times was in January, so it don't count. Anyway, when I save up some more I'm gon' buy a new truck."

"What I'm sayin' is jus' be careful El."

"I will. I got this."

Keith just nodded. "Okay."

"An' if he don't like me, no harm done. I'll fix his car when them parts come in an' he will be gone anyway."

Keith looked at him. "And I'll kick his ass for being an insensitive dickhead."

Ellis just chuckled, not realising that Nick was standing close enough, hidden by the staffroom, listening to them.

Nick smiled. Ellis liked him. He could have laughed. But he smiled, happy that Ellis was interested after he had been such an asshole.

Remember the plan, fix car, leave Savannah.

But did he really want to leave?

Maybe the plan was now, don't worry about car just yet, win Ellis' affections, get his ma to like him, move in with Ellis. If he was lucky.

He doubted that he would be that lucky. Luck hadn't exactly been on his side the last few months. The car being smashed in was just the icing in the cake of a ridiculously messy divorce.

He walked down into the garage.

"Hey Nick" smiled Ellis. "You okay?"

"Course. Just wondering where there is a place I can get something to eat."

"There's a real nice bakery up the road" suggested Keith.

Ellis nodded in agreement. "bout' a ten minute walk."

"Thanks guys."

"Did you want to borrow my car and go back to mine?"

Keith looked at Ellis. "Look what happened to his own car."

"My truck might be a Ford, but it ain't worth as much as his, so if it gets crashed, I'll be okay."

Keith nodded but wasn't all impressed.

"It's okay guys" said Nick. "I will just come back here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Ellis."

He nodded. "Okay. See you when you get back."

Nick nodded and walked out.

Getting food was easy, trying to leave the shop was the hard part. The lady there had decided to dump her life story on him.

"An' then he cheated again."

"You should leave him" Nick said earnestly. "Because he will keep doing it." He needed a cigarette. He hadn't smoked in the presence of the mechanic, but now he needed one bad.

"I would if I could afford to live by myself."

"That's… one of those things where you just… have to try." Now it was Nick's turn. "I was married. Twice. The second one also ended in divorce because… I was that person. I cheated, stayed out late and was just an asshole. She left me, and the only thing I kept were my clothes and my car. She got this house, the apartment and a hell of a lot of my money. So you might be lucky like my ex. I am homeless and currently carless."

She frowned. "You do have a good point. But there are kids involved."

"He will have to pay child support regardless."

She nodded. "Are you a lawyer?"

"No."

"Okay."

"But I know a few."

"Local?"

"No. My wife chose to settle in New York."

She nodded. "Didn't think you were from 'round here."

"Guess… it's a little obvious."

She nodded. "Well, I should let you go, but thanks for listening."

"No problems." He walked out. Jeez he had been in there for half an hour. He walked back to the garage.

Once inside he noticed Keith and Ellis sitting down in the staff room.

"Hey, brought morning tea" said Nick, setting down a large apple pie.

"Aww yeah!" Ellis grinned. "Thanks Nick!"

Keith nodded, impressed. "Nice choice. Glad I didn't leave jus' yet."

Ellis chuckled. "He didn't buy it for you" he grinned.

"Whatever El."

Ellis chuckled and walked over to the fridge, getting a can of coke out.

Keith walked out to greet another customer.

Ellis walked over to Nick, blushing slightly. "Uh… if… if you're still here tomorrow… you wanna come for dinner at my ma's?"

Nick smiled. "I would like that."

Ellis smiled. "Great. Man, this is real nice of you. I mean, don't feel pressured none. If you don't wanna-"

"Ellis" he smiled. "It's okay. I would honestly like to."

"Well, its jus' that, you're leavin' soon an' all… well, as soon as we get them parts."

Nick just nodded, hoping to be vague, which helped cause Ellis looked a little confused.

"Well, thanks" Ellis decided on, still smiling.

God he had a beautiful smile. And a beautiful personality. God, everything about him was perfect. Fuck the plan, it was out the window.

New plan. Stay with Ellis. If Ellis really liked him as much as he had admitted to Keith that was.

Keith walked back in and cut a surprisingly small slice of apple pie. "Well, I am gonna haul ass. See you Monday El."

"See you."

Nick nodded.

Keith looked at him, brows furrowed and walked out.

Nick sat down. "I don't think your buddy Keith likes me much."

"Sure he does. He jus' has a hard time tellin' people how he feels, y'know?"

Nick raised a brow. "Sure kid."

"Anyway, why'd it take you so long to get an apple pie?"

"The lady at the bakery wanted to tell me her life story."

Ellis nodded. "She gets pretty lonely though. Cause her husband cheats. Shit, if my partner cheated on me it'd kick 'em to the curb."

Nick nodded. "That's what my ex did."

Ellis nodded and averted his eyes.

"It was for the best. We fell out of love."

"You seems to be good at that."

"Ouch."

Ellis shrugged. "Y'know when you're a kid and you jus' have these expectations of what you want in a partner?"

"Not really because I didn't exactly have the best role models as my parents."

Ellis nodded. "Ah well. Better get back to work. Got a couple of cars to do work on-"

"Do you want a slice of pie?"

"I should since you went to all the effort to get it" he smiled. "Thanks Nick."

"You're welcome Ellis."

Ellis smiled and cut a slice of pie. "Thank again." He ate it as he walked back down to the garage. He paused, and looked back around. "Nick, jus' quickly… I ain't like… mad at you none about the… y'know, your past relationships an' that."

"I know I am not a good person."

"Y'know, I think you are." He finished the slice of pie and walked over to one of the cars.

Nick leaned back on the chair. Well he had to do was be charming. And really nice to Ellis' ma tomorrow night.

At five Ellis locked the staff room and garage. "Tomorrow is my day off" he grinned.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Usually I hang out with Keith, but I will hang out with you instead. So, whatever you wanna do."

Nick chuckled. "I have no idea, you are a local so it's up to you."

"Man, there is so much we can do!" he grinned, practically bounding over to the truck.

"I bet there is."

"Well, I gotta go to church in the mornin', but that's only an hour, then we can hang out. How's that sound?"

"You gotta go?"

"Yeah. Well, I am-"

"I get it."

"I got some books you can read. Then we can hang out, then go to my ma's."

"Okay Ellis."

He grinned and unlocked the truck. "Tomorrow is gon' be great." He jumped in and started the car.

Nick sat down, doing up his seatbelt. "Are you always like this?"

"What do you mean?" Ellis asked, reversing out of the car park. He done up his seatbelt and drove into the street.

"Are you always this enthusiastic?" Nick asked curiously. He hadn't seen the mechanic not enthusiastic. Or chatty.

"Well, I guess. This is jus' what I'm like. Do… you not like it?"

"I do. Whatever. It's fine."

"I can tone it down for you Nick."

Nick chuckled. "I bet you you can't."

"Aw, ye of little faith."

Nick chuckled. "I think I just know you well enough."

"Maybe you do Nick. I'm a pretty open kinda person."

"I'm alright at reading people-"

"Guess you'd have to be."

"Hm…" he looked out the window. Ellis hadn't exactly said a lot about Nick's gambling or conning past, but he knew that Ellis wasn't the least bit impressed by it.

"Well, back home" Ellis smiled, pulling into the trailer park.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

"Hm… not really I guess. I mean, I see Dave and Keith almost every day and my ma lives nearby. But if you mean relationship like girlfriends or boyfriends kinda thing, then yeah, sometimes I wish there was someone." He parked his car and turned off the ignition.

"Boyfriends huh?" Nick smiled, curiously, raising a brow.

Ellis blushed. "Yeah" he shrugged. "What of it? Think cause I'm Southern I can't bat for both teams?"

"No, course I don't think that." Ellis, I am ecstatic that you admitted that to me. Date me.

"Okay. I was about to punch you" he chuckled. He unclicked the seatbelt and got out of the car.

"You wouldn't" said Nick, getting out and following him up to the door.

He leaned against the door. "Nah, that'd be rude o' me. I don't like it when… people don't think people down South here are all… like, y'know… hatin' on gays an' shit like that. I mean, sure there are those who do. But they are everywhere."

"Sorry if I offended you at all. I didn't want to do that."

"You apologizin'? God you really are full o' surprises" he shook his head, smiling, and unlocked the door.

"You think?"

"I do." He sat down on the couch. "Want me to order a pizza? Or a you gonna be the healthy kind?" he chuckled.

"If you order it I will eat it."

"Okay" he smiled. He reached into his pocket and stepped back outside.

Nick looked around the trailer. He could easily call this home if he was with Ellis. He smiled. Even though Ellis had said to Keith that he liked him, would he ask him out? Nick highly doubted it. He sighed and Ellis walked back in.

"They will drop 'em off in about half an hour." He sat down. "Y'know, its nice havin' you here. Like a sleepover" he chuckled.

"I like being here" he smiled.

Ellis smiled, pink dusting his cheeks. "Thanks Nick. Y'know, if… y'know, when you leave and that, if you ever come back you… you'll visit me, right?"

"Of course I would."

"You still in a hurry to leave?"

"No. I'm not actually."

Ellis smiled. "I would like to think you'd stay for a bit… if you got the time."

"Let me… tell you something."

Ellis looked at him intently.

"I don't really have anywhere to be. I lied. I was gonna drive across to Vegas and stay in a hotel there. You know when I said I got divorced? Well, I was left with nothing. I had a house and an apartment, and she got both. She got my other car and a hell of a lot of my money. So all I have is my car and my clothes and… well, that's about it."

"Shit Nick, she musta hated you somethin' bad."

"Course she did." He sighed. "So, yeah, I am sorry I said I had places to be. I don't have anywhere to be."

"Well… you can stay here as long as you need Nick."

"Ellis… I can't thank you enough. I mean it."

Ellis just shrugged. "Even if you don't… I like havin' you as company Nick."

"I do mean it Ellis. This is… it's been amazing, y'know."

"Amazing?"

"I'm sure you know what that means."

"Pfft, course I do. Jeez. I jus'… I meant that is a real nice compliment."

"You put up with me. I guess you deserve it."

Ellis chuckled. "Aww, I think I could put up with you longer Nick. You definitely ain't bad company."

Nick smiled. "Thanks Ellis."

"Y'know, you can call me El… um… if you wanna."

"El? Like what Keith calls you?"

"I's like a nickname. Jus' like yours is Nick."

Nick chuckled. "True. Let me try it out. El. I like it. Suits you."

Ellis smiled. "I like the way you say it."

"El. I like the way it suits you."

"You think?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, thank you Nick."

"Just don't start calling me Nicolas" he joked.

"Nicolas jus' don't have the same ring to it as Nick."

Nick chuckled. "I guest it doesn't."

"Would you like a beer Nick?"

"Sure."

Ellis got up and walked to the mini fridge.

"El."

"Yeah Nick."

"Have… you ever lived in a house?"

"No? Do you think I'd like it more or somethin'?"

"No. I was just wondering… curious."

Ellis nodded and passed him the beer. "Uh… sorry if you don't like the brand none."

"Hell, I can't be picky. I'm technically a sort of guest"

Ellis chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough. But I'm jus'… happy that you're here."

"I'm happy to be here" Nick admitted.

Ellis leaned a little more against him. "Nick-"

The knocking on the door snapped him out of it, and he quickly got up. "Hey man" he greeted the pizza guy.

The guy looked in and saw Nick and smiled. Nick nodded before looking back at the beer.

Ellis paid the guy. "Keep the change, yeah?"

"Thanks Ellis."

Ellis closed the door and sat down again, setting the pizzas on the table. "Well, dig in Nick" he grinned.

Nick looked at Ellis. "Do you know the pizza guy?"

"Yeah. Kinda" he shrugged. "He ain't no one important. I guess I jus' order a lot o' pizza."

Nick raised a brow, but nodded regardless.

Ellis reached over and opened the pizza boxes. "You can have some, y'know."

"I should've paid for them."

"What?" Ellis looked at him. "Why?"

"Well, I am just staying at your place, eating your food, drinking your beer-"

"You want some sweet tea? It'll make everythin' better."

"Wait, what? No, I mean, you are putting me up here and I should at least pay for something."

"You bought dinner last night."

"You get the drinks for free, which could have ended up the most expensive part of the night."

Ellis shrugged. "Don't bother me none."

"Right, you are a Southerner, you let people take advantage of your Southern Hospitality."

"It ain't even like that Nick."

"What is it then?"

"I jus' wanted to help you out. You're a cool guy Nick."

Ellis was just a nice Southerner who probably would never admit his feelings. At least he wasn't a closet case. Nick decided that he would see how dinner with Ellis' ma went before he decided to tell him his feelings. Perhaps that made him just as bad.

"Nick, jus' eat some pizza."

"Okay El."

Ellis smiled. "Good."

Nick chuckled. "God you're pushy."

"Jus' makin' sure ya eatin'."

"Thanks."

"I do care, you know."

Nick nodded. "I know." I care too, but you probably wouldn't believe me.

Ellis turned on the TV. "Hope you don't mind none."

"Course not. Hell, it's your place El. Just pretend I'm not here."

Ellis chuckled. "But that is rude."

"Cause I look like the person who would care."

"You do a little bit."

Nick chuckled. "I am most certainly not-"

"You are. Definitely. Bet you were the type o' teenager who wrote in a diary."

"I have nothing to say to that accusation" Nick replied.

"Cause its true?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What of it? Am I not man enough now?"

"You are. Definitely. I am impressed. I didn't have one."

"You probably couldn't write." He wanted to smack himself in the face. What the hell was with that insult?

"Nick, really?"

"I was joking. Shit, sorry I am an asshole."

"I'll forgive you."

"Southerner."

"Yank."

"Whatever."

Ellis chuckled. "Nick, do you have kids?"

"God no."

Ellis was surprised by his reaction. "Whoa, sorry man."

"Don't be. Shit, I never wanted kids."

"Why not? Hell, I want heaps o' kids" Ellis smiled. "Like, maybe four. Two'd be nice."

"Is that cause you're an only child?"

"Yeah. My ma had troubles… so… she jus' had me. She really dotes on me. But it's nice. Havin' family that cares an' is there for you."

"What about your dad?"

"Uh… he kinda bailed. Never really knew him." He ate another slice of pizza. "But I don't really miss him or nothin'" he shrugged. "Didn't know him well enough to do so."

Nick nodded. "My parents were together. But for them it was like… they just stayed together cause they were too lazy to separate. They couldn't stand each other. I am gonna step outside for a cigarette. Sorry."

"Go for it. I got them chairs out the front we can sit on. Or do you wanna be alone?"

"You can sit with me if you want to. I don't mind."

"Okay. Should I bring the pizza?"

"Yeah." Nick opened the door and stepped outside. "It's a nice night to be outside" he said quietly, lighting a cigarette.

"Mm-hm" Ellis agreed, mouth full of pizza. "Would you like another slice?" he sat beside Nick

"Sure." He reached over and grabbed one. "This pizza is nice."

"Yeah, it's pretty good" Ellis grinned.

Nick looked around at the front of Ellis' trailer. "I know what you are missing."

"Another car?"

"What? No, those plastic pink flamingos."

Ellis chuckled. "Well, Nick, if you'd been here about six months back, Keith bought me some, but some kids stole 'em."

"Fuckers. That's why I hate kids."

Ellis chuckled. "Aww Nick, that ain't nice-"

"Ellis, kids are a bad investment. They're the cause of divorce."

"My parents weren't married. Doesn't sound like the cause of your divorce either."

"My parents wanted a divorce. I was a shit of a child. I know if I ever had a kid they'd be an asshole just like me. Like a karma thing. My ex did want kids…" he shrugged. "Guess she realised that I wasn't the one… to be a dad. I wasn't much of anything."

Ellis' brows furrowed. "I guess… if you don't want kids you don't want 'em." He looked at Nick. "Date a guy. No possibility of kids and then you don't have to wear a raincoat if youre loyal."

Nick laughed at that. A lot. "A raincoat? Oh god Ellis."

Ellis just shrugged, not even fazed by his choice in words. He set the pizza boxes down. "Least I don't have to eat pop tarts tomorrow. Got pizza."

"You eat pretty unhealthy Ellis. Might have to be a dietician for you. Pop tarts, pizza, take away… when was the last time you actually had vegetables-?"

"On the pizza" he shrugged.

"What would your mother think?" he joked.

"Shit no, don't bring this up around her."

Nick was surprised. "Well, that is the ultimate blackmail material" he chuckled. "Ellis is being unhealthy."

"Oh my god, don't be an asshole Nick. You don't know my ma. She'd be real mad. We may be from the South, but my ma is still big on healthy eating."

Nick chuckled. "It's like an oxymoron."

"A what?"

"You're a moron."

"Fuck you Nick" he smiled. "I'm pretty sure before you said oxymoron."

"Maybe I did."

"I'm sure you did."

Nick looked at the pretty much burned out cigarette and sighed. "Around you I would pretty much quit this shit. I only had one drag of this and forgot about it" he shook his head, smiling slightly. "Don't even want it now."

Ellis chuckled. "Good, cause that shit ain't good for you."

"Neither is pizza."

"Whatever."

Nick chuckled. "Might have to bring it up tomorrow night."

"Well, if you wanna get it out o' your system early, come to church an' tell her."

"No thanks. I don't go to church. It's like you walking into a health food store. Doesn't happen."

"I have been. With my ma."

"Shit, what?"

"Yeah, pretty sure we were up in Atlanta… fuck if I remember though. Was a while back."

"Do you go to Atlanta often? Isn't it like four hours from here?"

"Yeah. Probably a few times a year. Sometimes Keith an' I go to Whisperin' Oaks the amusement park cause it's just outta Atlanta. Dave an' I been to the mall. I have gone with Keith too."

Nick nodded. "Atlanta is alright."

"I like it. But it's nice to come home to Savannah. I love Savannah. Man, its jus' so good here. I… don't think I'd ever leave."

Nick smiled. He couldn't remember loving anywhere as much as this kid loved his hometown.

"Nick, what do you think? Where is home for you usually?"

"I have lived all over the place. My wife wanted to live in New York. That was where our apartment was. Lived there for… six years."

"What's the longest you settled for?"

"You mean married or in a relationship?"

"Whichever's longest" he shrugged.

"My first marriage was six years, but we had been together about two years before that. My second marriage was three all up, including before we got married."

"Would you ever get married again?"

"Hm… I guess it depends. Two divorces isn't a great record, so… I would… have to step it up for my next. I would have to be a better person because I have never been that before. I have always slept around and gone away for weeks at a time. I have gotten mad and… done stuff I regret." He lightly pressed his palms into his eyes and rubbed them. "I am a dick. I don't deserve another chance, but I'd like one."

"You deserve one. Cause you admit your flaws."

Nick smiled. "You are probably the only person who'd say that to me. But you don't know everything about me."

"You're right." He sighed. He stood up and grabbed the pizza boxes. "I'mma get some sleep."

"It isn't that late."

Ellis shrugged. "Tired today. Had a big week."

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it none. You can watch some TV or read if you wanna. The lights don't disturb me. I can sleep through almost anythin'. Keith reckons so anyway" he chuckled. He walked down to the bedroom and undressed to his boxers. "If you want somethin' else to eat, help yourself."

"Okay. Thanks Ellis. Do you have anything that isn't comics?"

"Yep, bookshelf next to the lounge."

Nick had a quick scan through. "I didn't think you'd be one for romantic shit."

"Not mine. They're my ma's."

"Why do you have them?"

"I used to have pets here an' she'd come check on 'em an' read. Those were the books she would bring 'round to read."

"You had pets?"

"Course I did. Had a dog til last year. But he weren't doin' so well…"

"Sorry to hear El."

"I jus'… y'know. It's hard to lose a pet."

"I have never had… a pet."

"Really Nick?"

"Yeah. I don't know what… it's like to lose one."

"You lost a family member?"

"My dad is dead, but it didn't bother me."

"That's cold Nick."

"We weren't exactly close."

"Sounds like you ain't never had someone to be close to. That's why your relationships don't work out. Cause yours were so unstable."

"You get that from your romance books?"

"Nah, my ma said somethin' like that to my dad." He shrugged.

"So, where is your dad?"

"Last I heard? Atlanta. But that was years ago. Never heard from him since I was little."

Nick nodded.

Ellis yawned. "I'm gon' sleep" he rubbed his eyes. "Night Nick."

"Sleep well El."

"You too" he smiled.

Nick looked back at the books. There were a few others that would be worth the read. Instead when he heard Ellis' breathing even out, he decided to snoop a little. He hadn't really taken in the small details of Ellis' place, simply because looking at Ellis was more interesting.

On the TV cabinet there was a picture of Keith, Ellis and a guy he presumed was Dave. There were a lot of games and movies. He opened the fridge and took another beer. Ellis' place wasn't filled with expensive trinkets. Just basic things. Furniture that didn't really match, photographs and things that made it more 'Ellis', like empty beer bottles, car magazines and band posters.

He smiled. He genuinely liked everything about Ellis, but if Ellis knew his past he probably wouldn't love him. He couldn't. Nick was a terrible person and he didn't deserve someone like Ellis.

After an hour of admiring pictures of Ellis and his buddies, and a few with his mom, couple of his dog, and just general snooping through draws, he decided to call it a night. He undressed to his underwear and lay down beside Ellis. Hell, they could be a couple. He could live here with Ellis, get a job (for real) and they'd be happy. He would be happy. And hopefully Ellis would be happy too.

He smiled and lay a little closer to the mechanic, enjoying the 'car' smell he had from not bothering to shower that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick woke up feeling amazing. He felt refreshed and full of energy. He looked sound and saw Ellis wasn't in the bed. He got up and walked into the kitchen. The trailer seemed quiet without Ellis inside it.

He looked at the fridge and saw a post-it note.

Hi Nick hope you slept well. Gone to church. See you when I get back.

What the hell was the time? Nicks' brows furrowed. He looked around for the time, but Ellis' microwave said it was 17:38 which it most certainly want that late, and the oven said it was 03:21.

He sighed and looked for his cell phone. It wouldn't be charged since he hadn't charged it since arriving in Savannah. He found it in his jacket pocket and then realised that the charger was in his car. He groaned.

He pulled his pants on, slipped his shoes on and walked outside. It seemed really quiet outside. He frowned. Surely not everyone was at church…

He sat on the lawn chair and lit a cigarette. He wished he hadn't left his damn watch in the car. It was locked in the garage til tomorrow. He groaned. Everything was at the garage. He sighed and leaned back. He took a long drag and coughed when he saw a teen look at him funny. Well, he guessed it was a strange sight. A man in white suit pants with no shirt, hairy chest exposed and smoking.

"Did Ellis move out?"

Nick frowned. "Nope. He is at church."

The kid nodded. "Then who're you?"

"His friend Nick."

The kid suddenly smiled. "Yeah? You're his 'friend', yeah?"

"Wait, what?"

"You are his boyfriend, right?"

"Oh… no, we aren't dating."

"Yet" the kid laughed. "You're good value. Anyway, let him know I stopped by."

"Whatever."

"You ain't from 'round here."

"Nope."

He nodded. "Sure I'll see ya 'round Nick."

Nick frowned. That kid thought they were dating? He wondered if anyone else had seen them around and thought the same thing. I mean, was it public knowledge around here that Ellis was bisexual? It didn't really seem to be something that Ellis flaunted for fucks sake. Unless his ma was one of those moms who told everyone everything about their kids.

He sighed. He should have asked that kid for the time. Ellis would be home soon anyway, he was sure.

About half an hour later Ellis parked his car out the front.

"Welcome home sweetheart" Nick joked.

Ellis smiled. "Hey hubby, wait, what's the occasion?" he chuckled.

Nick was still impressed that Ellis had played along. "Some kid came by, asked if you still lived here and then proceed to pry into our non-existent dating life."

He chuckled. "Coulda been Keith's younger brother. Didn't see him at church."

"What's the time?" Nick asked, not really caring for the kid or who he was.

"About midday. Sorry I was home late from church. Ma asked if I could pick up a few things for her for this week."

"All good."

Ellis pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a message. Within a few seconds he got a reply and chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Keith's brother. He gave me the thumbs up cause quite 'you look classy but should wax your chest hair Northerner'. Uh, don't wax it, I like it."

"I wasn't gonna wax it cause some twerp thinks I should" he grouched. "Wait, you like my chest hair?" he grinned.

"So what if I do?" Ellis replied defensively.

God, he had to ask Ellis out.

Nick just smiled and shrugged. "Don't know. Hey, if it's possible, do you think you could direct me to the closest shopping center? I really need new clothes and underwear."

"I'll drive you. Uh… if you want me to?"

"I'd like that."

"Sweet. Let's go."

"I am just going to get a shirt so people don't think I need to wax."

Ellis chuckled. "Jus', ignore 'em."

Nick chuckled. He walked inside the trailer and grabbed his shirt, buttoning it up as he walked back out. "Okay, ready."

The drive there was quiet. Once they got to the shopping center it was an entirely different thing. Ellis kept saying hello to everyone he knew, which Nick was okay with, but Ellis also had the tendency to get distracted by everything Nick wasn't looking for. Like graphic novels, games and some other shit Nick was sick of looking at. But he said nothing. That was when Nick spotted a store across from where Ellis was looking that promised nice clothes. "I'm just gonna be across there, okay El."

"No problems Nick."

Nick walked across to the store, and once inside spotted some nice suits and shirts. Firstly he needed something that would be nice for a first impression with Ellis' ma. Not a full suit, but some nice pants and shirt.

"Can I help you?" asked a bubbly twenty-something blonde.

"Just need something perfect" he smiled.

"Interview?"

"More like first impression with meeting the mother."

She chuckled. "I bet she is a catch. Your date, not her mom" she corrected quickly. "So, what were you looking for?"

"Pants and a shirt. I don't care what the price is. I'll know it when I see it though…"

"I wish my ex-boyfriend cared that much about appearances. He turned up in an old singlet and camo shorts" she cringed.

"Is what why he is your ex?"

She chuckled. "Should have been the reason."

Nick grinned. Then he saw the perfect charcoal pants and grey shirt. "Those" he pointed out.

She nodded. "Excellent choice." She retrieved said clothes. "Change rooms through there."

"How do you know my size?"

"I dress men in suits for a living. I am not too bad at guessing sizes."

Nick nodded, impressed, and walked into the change room. He hoped that Ellis hadn't lost him. He sighed and changed into the suit. He loved the way it fitted. It was definitely the one. He smiled and changed back out of it.

"How was it?"

"Taking this one for sure. I will grab a few more shirts though."

She nodded. "We have some sale stock over here if you like the darker colours?"

"I generally wear light colours" he admitted. "But it can't hurt to have a look."

He had picked four more shirts when Ellis found him in the store, his hands filled with bags from the game shop.

"Hey Nick, how'd ya go?" he asked.

"Really good" Nick smiled. In that moment Nick realised that the lady knew that it was Ellis' mom he was meeting.

She smiled understandingly. "Was that all today Sir?"

"I think so, yes." He looked at Ellis. "Unless you want a suit?" he teased.

"I'll be fine, but see these here pants?" he pointed to a rack.

"No, I will not wear chinos."

"You should! I think they'd look nice."

The lady nodded. "He is right. You could-"

"Too old for chinos. 'specially chinos that have elasticised cuffs at the ankles" he cringed.

Ellis chuckled. "Suit yourself-"

"I intend to."

She leaned close to Nick. "So, he is the one?"

Nick nodded.

"Well, I hope you get his mamas seal of approval. I think you're nice."

"Thanks." He paid, thanked her again and walked out.

"How much were your suits and shirts?"

"Not up for discussion."

"Over two hundred?"

"Yes."

"Shit, what? Really? Them chinos were only thirty-"

"Because they were ugly."

"They weren't though. Under five hundred?"

"Yes. Under four hundred and fifty and that is all you need to know."

"Okay. Jeez Nick, I don't know if I'd like to spend that much-"

"I need a dry cleaners and a store that sells underwear and socks."

"Okay, dry cleaners is upstairs and there is a department store just down from it."

"Excellent. Thank you."

Ellis led the way, chatting about how he hadn't worn a suit since he was in second grade or some such, the games he had bought, and the new release that looked 'jus' so damn awesome'.

Nick enjoyed listening to him. It was strangely refreshing.

"So, this here's the drycleaners" said Ellis mid conversation, throwing Nick off a bit.

"Right, thanks."

"And that's the department store. Meet you in there?"

"Sounds a plan."

When Nick had bought the socks and underwear and collected his items from the drycleaners, he finally found Ellis who had also bought a few items. "What did you buy?" Nick asked.

"Jus' some new clothes. Had a sale. Can't say no to a good sale."

"True." Nick rarely bought stuff on sale just because if he waited long enough the things he wanted wouldn't be there or not his size.

"Well, wanna head home? Oh, oh, we can grab lunch here?"

"Whatever you want."

"Why can't it jus' be what you want?" he chuckled.

"Because I am the one who dragged you here in the first place."

"I ain't disappointed none. I got these clothes an' that's good cause my ma is sick of the clothes I have. Always wear the same ones apparently."

Nick smiled. "You probably do."

Ellis shrugged. "I's all about comfort Nick. I like bein' comfy."

"I believe it."

"Well, I am not tryin' to pick up nobody so I guess it don't matter how underdressed I am. You could be pickin' up. That lady seemed pretty into you at that suit shop."

"You think?

"Yep."

"Told her the clothes were for a date."

Ellis chuckled. "An' she still looked at you like that? Damn…"

Nick liked the fact that Ellis hadn't picked up on the date thing. It made him laugh, which confused Ellis even more.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"How?"

"Just you being you."

"I can't tell if you're tryin' to insult me."

"Wouldn't dare" he smirked.

"Ugh. Whatever." Ellis looked at the time. "Well, shit, it's already three. Well, wanna grab food? Dinner is at six, but I gotta get there at five to help."

"Nah, I will just wait."

"You didn't have breakfast. A cigarette isn't breakfast."

"Eh, not hungry El."

"Okay. Well, wanna head home?"

"Sure. I like how you just generalise it as home, although it isn't my home."

Ellis blushed. "Uh… well, y'know, you're stayin' there too."

Nick smiled. Seeing Ellis like this, flustered and shy was downright adorable. "It's okay El. I like it."

"Okay. Man, you know how to embarrass me."

"I wasn't even trying to."

"Now I feel even stupider."

"Don't.

Ellis smiled. "Okay." He was still flushed pink.

Nick wanted to pull him close and kiss him at that moment, but didn't. He didn't want to do anything stupid or embarrass him. That would be the quickest way to get kicked out of the trailer and Ellis' life if Ellis thought he was joking or teasing him.

The drive back was quiet, even Ellis was quiet when they were just sitting outside the trailer again.

"You okay El? Not hearing you talk is a little unnerving."

Ellis looked at him and smiled. "Course I'm okay. Such a nice day and I'm sittin' here with you an'… jus' thinking what it's gonna be like when you ain't here no more. When you leave Savannah. Y'know?"

"I don't wanna leave so soon."

"You really mean that?"

"Course I do."

Ellis smiled. "You're welcome to stay at mine as long as you like, Nick. I mean it."

"You… sure Ellis?"

"Course I am. Kinda can't wait for you to meet my ma. Sure she'll think you're great."

Nick smiled. "You really want me to meet her?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Nick smiled, leaning over a little closer."

"Uh… ju-jus' cause you're like… my friend. She meets all o' my friends."

"Okay." Nick leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"Don't you wanna meet my ma?" Ellis asked after what felt like minutes.

"I do actually."

"Why do you wanna meet 'er so bad? Huh?" he asked, looking intently at Nick.

"I wanna meet the lady who raised you so well El."

"Aw, well, that's sweet Nick." He blushed a little.

Nick chuckled. "Glad you think so El."

Ellis looked at the time. "Probably should get ready or somethin'." He stood up. "Do you want first shower?"

"You have it."

"Okay. Don't get mad if I use all the hot water" he joked.

"I'm going first."

He chuckled. "Towels are under the sink."

…

At quarter to five they walked over to Ellis' moms place. Ellis carried the bags of shopping he had picked up before for her, refusing to let 'his guest' help out.

"So, my ma's name is Sally, but y'know, she will introduce herself. No Mustang Sally jokes. Hates 'em."

"Didn't even think of that" he replied earnestly. Were Mustang Sally jokes even a thing? Nick couldn't even think of one.

"All good. I'm sure she'll love to meet you. Oh man, this is so excitin'!"

"Why is it so exciting?"

"Because it jus' is. By the way… I really like your new suit. Man, grey is so you."

Nick chuckled as Ellis' mouth travelled one hundred miles an hour.

"An' here we are. Hey ma, can I come in? By the way she don't know you're comin'."

"What?!"

"Come in hun!"

Ellis opened the door, putting the shopping on the table. "Hey ma. Happy Birthday!"

Nick frowned. Her birthday was today? Why hadn't Ellis mentioned that?! He walked in cautiously and looked at a woman who looked just like Ellis. Well, with longer hair and feminine features.

"Oh, hun, who is this handsome man?"

"This here is Nick."

"He is definitely nice to look at. So I'm guessin' he is the man with that nice car?"

"Yes ma."

Nick smiled awkwardly. "Uh-"

"Sorry, we don't stop talkin'" Sally chuckled. "Nice to meet you Nick, I am Sally.

"Nice to meet you too. Happy birthday. I didn't realise your birthday was today."

"I don't like makin' a big deal out of it. I hope you have been nice to my baby. Don't want his heart broken again."

Ellis blushed. "Oh wait-"

"What is it?"

"We ain't datin'-"

"Not yet you ain't."

Ellis blushed.

Nick stepped closer. "So she knows you're bi?" he whispered.

"Keith told 'er years ago. We jus' don't usually discuss it."

He nodded. "Well, I am glad she isn't against the idea."

"She jus' wants me to settle down. She had me at eighteen, y'know."

"Shit, way to make me feel old El."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I just realised that I am closer to her age than yours."

Ellis chuckled. "So what?"

His mom pulled him aside. "Ellis, he is nice an' you may not get another chance, you gotta ask him out" she whispered. Kind of.

Nick just pretended he couldn't hear it for Ellis' sake. If his mom was already okay with him so far, he may just be in luck.

Ellis blushed. "Ma, please don't-" he said a lot more subtly.

"I will talk to him. Go and give this shit to LeAnn."

He sighed. "Okay ma." He took the bag. "Be back soon Nick."

"Okay El."

He smiled and walked out of the trailer.

"So, how long you known Ellis?" Sally smiled.

"Ah, a few days."

"Yeah? Nice kid, isn't he?"

"Sure is. You did well."

"Did your parents?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

She raised a brow, curious.

"Well, not everyone is lucky enough to have even a parent who is as caring as you."

She nodded understandingly. "I'm sure you gathered that my son ain't exactly straight?"

Oh god, she really was gonna try and set them up…

"He told me-"

"That makes this easier. I want El to date a nice person. I am sure you are the person for my baby."

"Listen, I like Ellis a hell of a lot… but he…" deserves better. Wasn't that the nagging thought in the back of his head? He sighed. "I don't want to be selfish."

"What do you mean? You like El, yeah?"

"Of course."

"Then why aren't you makin' a move?"

"To be honest… I wanted your opinion of me first."

"Well, I don't know nothin' about you, but if it secures El's happiness, I am happy for the both of you to date."

"Are you sure?"

"Nick, do you love my son?"

"Yes."

"He likes you. I can tell. Why not jus' be happy?"

"I don't deserve him."

"I think that that's up to you, Nick. Jus' don't go breakin' his heart or you'll be sorry."

"I believe that more than I believe that you are okay with me dating your son."

She sighed. "Nick, I can see that you ain't one to be proud of your past. Hell, I don't know a lot of people who are. I had Ellis at eighteen. I wasn't proud of that. I always wanted to go and be somethin', y'know? Not jus' a single mom in a trailer park. But when I had Ellis I knew l wanted what was best for him. I still do. And if that means he wants to be with you, then I am happy for that. Now, tell me why you're beatin' yourself up so much."

"I have been married and divorced twice. My second divorce was settled less than a month ago. I lost my house, my apartment and my second car. Also a lot of money. That didn't matter as much as the allegations against me. My ex-wife said that I hit her, which I didn't. We… were both so sick of each other and she was sleeping with some other man who left bruises, so when we had a fight she went to the cops and said that I had hit her. I have police reports about me from when I was younger and got in shit, so they used that against me, and the fact that I had hit my first wife during drunken argument" he sighed. "I am not proud of the things I have done, and they have always come back to haunt me."

She nodded. "I see where you're comin' from. But you hit her cause you saw your father hit your mother?"

"More than once" he sighed and leaned back. "I can't count the amount of times I saw them fight." He knew he needed a cigarette, but now that he had opened up to Ellis mom he didn't think he could back out so quick.

She looked at him. "What do you think of yourself Nick? Do you think you're a good person? Do you think you deserve happiness? Do you want El to be happy?"

"I want to be a good person" he said aloud for the first time in his life and legitimately meaning it. "I always did. I just… never fit in anywhere." He sighed. "I want to be happy. I want Ellis to be happy. I want to make him happy."

She smiled. "You see, there is good in everyone. Sometimes you jus' have to find it cause it gets buried deep." She sighed. "My son is a great kid, and… I hope that… if you choose to date him that you make him happy. As a parent I think that's all you want. To see your child grow up happy with what they have, and what they can achieve."

"I wish my parents were more like you" Nick sighed.

"As long as I'm doing somethin' right" she smiled. "I always knew that El was different. But I think its cause he has a big heart an' he cares so much." She stood up. "I best be checkin' on dinner. I gathered Ellis had somethin' important to tell me when I saw him in church. Wouldn't sit still. So I decided to get dinner goin' before he got here. I am glad I did cause now I got to talk to you properly an' decided for myself what I thought of you. I think you'll do jus' fine for my Ellis."

Nick was surprised. He had expected her to go straight to Ellis and tell him to ditch Nick at the hotel.

There was a knock on the door.

"El, is that you?" his mom said.

"Can I come back in now?"

"Wait" Nick interrupted. "You were out there the whole time?"

"Nah, I went to see the neighbour first."

"Oh-"

"But I did hear everything that was said after I got back."

Nick couldn't help but feel that he had been slightly set up.

Sally didn't seem to mind. "Well, El, its dinner time now. Wanna give me a hand to cut the meat?"

"Sure." He quickly glanced at Nick and mouthed 'sorry'.

Nick wasn't sure what for though. "Can I help with anything?" he asked, feeling awkward.

"You're our guest" said Sally. "You don't have to worry 'bout a thing."

Ellis smiled at him shyly.

Nick felt his face warm up. That meant that Ellis definitely knew for sure that Nick was interested in him. It wasn't that Nick minded, he wanted Ellis to know that he liked him, but he wanted to tell him after the evening here was over.

At dinner Ellis talk a lot about work, which seemed to be a normal conversation when he was here. That was when Sally brought up Nick's job.

"Unemployed."

She nodded.

Ellis shifted around on his chair. "Can I get anybody a drink?"

"I'm right, thanks El" Nick smiled.

Ellis nodded. "Okay." He looked at his mom.

"I'm fine thanks baby."

He continued to eat in silence.

Nick watched Ellis. God he was gorgeous.

"Hopefully your cars parts'll come in tomorrow. Get her workin' again."

Nick looked at Ellis. "Yeah, then you can take her for a drive."

"Serious?"

"Course I am."

Ellis eyes widened. "Oh my god, this is ah-mazin'!" he grinned.

Nick smiled. God Ellis' smile was just beautiful.

"To be honest I thought you were lyin' when you told me before" he admitted. "Thank you so much Nick. I mean it. Oh man, I don't know how I will return the favour."

Nick just shrugged. "It's the least I can do considering you have left me stay at yours the last few nights."

Ellis smiled. "I'm so glad that I didn't drop you off at The Vannah.

Nick smiled. "Likewise."

After dinner Ellis finally gave his mother the gift, which she was totally ecstatic with.

"You will have to thank Nick. He is the one who thought of it" Ellis admitted.

Sally smiled and looked at Nick. "Thank you Nick. It's appreciated and somethin' I wouldn't do for myself."

"I am glad that you like it. Anyway, I am pretty sure that Ellis had a say in this" he smiled.

Ellis smiled. "I can't take credit for it."

"You two already fight like a couple" she chuckled.

Ellis blushed. "Ma-"

"Don't wanna hear it."

He sighed. "'kay."

Nick chuckles. "Well, thanks for dinner, by the way. It was great. Haven't eaten something with a homemade feel for… well, ever."

Sally nodded. "You're more than welcome. You can come 'round for dinner anytime."

"Thanks. I enjoyed tonight."

"I am glad you came over. I am glad I met you. I am sure El is too."

"Ma!"

"Shush now." She looked back at Nick and smiled. "It was nice to meet you. Really. An' I hope that you continue to make El happy."

"Thanks for your… well, 'blessing'."

"You deserve it." She looked at Ellis. "Thanks again for my present. It's nice to see you with such a nice man. I will see you later El."

He sighed, still smiling. "Bye ma." He kissed her cheek.

They stepped out into the pleasant evening. They waved once more to Sally before walking back to Ellis' trailer.

"Ellis, I should have just been honest with you. Fuck, I really like you Ellis. I want to be your boyfriend, and I want to take care of you and support you and live here in Savannah with you."

Ellis was surprised by Nick's outburst. He looked at the older man and smiled. "Nick… I would love that." He was so surprised he had no idea what else to say.

Nick waited for a 'but' or some other catch, but when he heard nothing from the mechanic he decided to pry. "So… is that a yes?"

"Absolutely! I just wish you had told me when we got back to the trailer so we could-"

Nick pulled him in for a kiss. He cradled the back of Ellis' head and his other hand wrapped around Ellis' waist, pulling the younger man in closer to his body.

Nick didn't want to break the kiss, but he didn't want to run out of oxygen either.

Ellis smiled. "That was nice Nick. Man, I never… I thought…" he shrugged. "I thought you'd think I was jus' a dumb hick. Never thought you'd like me back too."

"I am shit at showing people how I feel."

"I think you did jus' well tellin' my ma how you felt."

"Dammit El. Your ma obviously had some mind control over me."

Ellis grinned. "Jus' great hospitality."

Nick smiled. "True. Ellis, I am… glad that I met you. I never thought I would meet someone who I fell in love pretty much at first sight."

Ellis chuckled. "I always thought I would. Y'know, I believe in love at first sight."

"Cause you are a romantic?"

"Maybe I am a bit. I mean, maybe I ain't. I made you meet my ma before we were datin'. But I knew she'd like you."

"You are so much like your mom it's ridiculous."

"I'm good lookin' an' talk too much."

"Yes?"

"Why do you sound confused?" Ellis asked, even more confused.

Nick shrugged.

Ellis unlocked the trailer and they walked inside. "Uh…" he looked at Nick. "Were… um… were you serious 'bout movin' in with me?"

"Of course. Unless you don't want me to then that is fine too."

"I wanna live with you. I do. The last few days have been great Nick. I jus' wanted to know… if you are serious 'bout me. I'm sure you get what I mean."

"I understand, and I am serious. I am so serious it's crazy."

"Well, to be honest, I can't imagine you not serious" he joked, elbowing Nick lightly.

Nick rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Whatever El."

Ellis smiled. "Nick… I am so happy. Today is the best day of my life."

Nick smiled. "You know, hearing that makes me so ridiculously happy."

Ellis smiled and hugged him. "Goddamn I don't think I've ever been this happy."

Nick looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "There is nothin' is this world like lovin' and bein' loved in return" he smiled.

Nick had to smile. That was true though, wasn't it?

Ellis smiled. "You're secretly agreeing with me, yeah?"

"If I told you I was it wouldn't be secret, right?"

"Oh my god Nick" he rolled his eyes.

Nick chuckled. "I'm gonna have a cigarette."

"Okay. I'm gonna head to bed. Hopefully I can get your car fixed in the morning."

"Sleep well Ellis."

"You too. Uh, when you go to bed that is."

Nick chuckled and stepped outside. Shit he felt happy. How could today have gone any better? He didn't even have an answer for that. He sat down on the lawn chair and lit the cigarette.

All he could hope for now was his car to be fixed and to land a job. That was the plan after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy shit Ellis, she looks great" Nick grinned, looking at the repair job his boyfriend had done on the car.

Ellis smiled. "I know right? Came out lookin' good. And also Dave found out the person who hit your car. They brought their car here today. I'd say yours came out on top."

Dave walked over. "Hey man, mus' be Nick" he extended his hand.

Nick looked at the grease stains and just smiled. How could he not expect that? He shook Dave's hand.

Sally had insisted on taking Nick for coffee while Ellis worked on the car. "I don't want you distractin' my baby while he's workin', got it?"

Keith walked over to Ellis. "So, the two o' you are really datin'?"

"Yep. But don't worry none, I'll still hang out with the two o' you."

"He is gon' ditch us" Dave joked. He looked at Nick, smiling. "Ain't you glad Ellis walks both sides o' the street?"

Ellis blushed and buried his face in his hand. "Oh god no Dave, don't start that shit."

"Jus' the truth!" he insisted.

He shook his head. "Well, anyway, your car is done Nick" he walked over to Nick.

"Hell, I am so happy. Thank you so much El." He hugged the mechanic.

Keith grimaced and Dave just watched, eyebrow raised at Keith's expression.

"He is still better looking than that girl you dated a few years back" Dave grinned, elbowing him.

"Fuck off Dave." He walked over to the car that had crashed into Nick's and started looking at the damage.

"By the way I told 'em that I was gonna inform you 'bout 'em" he said, looking at Nick. "You can choose if you wanna go through your insurance. They will be back in under an hour."

"How did you know it was them?" Nick asked.

"Well, funny you ask. They said that car looked familiar, an' when I pried a bit they admitted it was them who'd crashed into it."

"Dave is great at that" Ellis smiled. "Gettin' information outta people that is."

"Is that how he found out that we were dating?"

"Yep. Got it outta me."

"Keith started it" Dave said, defensively. "He said that you two were participatin' in 'sleepovers' whatever that s'posed to mean" he narrowed his eyes at Nick.

"Why the fuck do your friends not trust me?"

"Dave trusts you, don't you Dave?" Ellis smiled.

"Sure I do. A friend o' Ellis' is a friend o' mine. Why the fuck do you think I hang 'round Keith?" he joked.

"I heard that Dave!" Keith called out.

"You were s'posed to!" Dave shrugged. "Anyway, take real good care o' El, or you'll be sorry."

"See Ellis?" Nick pointed out. "He doesn't trust me."

"He will. He probably knows how shady you are" he chuckled.

"Whatever El."

"Don't worry, I love you" Ellis blushed realising he had just spouted the 'I love you' phrase. "Ah, don't say nothin'."

Dave frowned. "What in the hell El?"

Nick leaned over. "Me too" he smiled and kissed Ellis' cheek.

Ellis blushed. "You think I could take a ride in your car now?"

Nick passed him the keys. "You drive it."

Ellis eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Serious?"

"Of course I am."

Ellis wasted no time at all jumping into the car and driving out of the garage.

Dave smiled. "Y'know, I think you're the one he was waiting for." He walked over to Keith.

Nick smiled. He hopped he could be, no, would be the best person for Ellis.

Ellis came back, grinning. "That's it Nick, you're gonna have to take the truck."

"You can have the Thunderbird on weekends" he decided.

"I'm cool with that."

"Here they come" said Dave, looking at Nick. "These here are the people."

Nick nodded. He knew what he was gonna say. The words he wanted to say had changed many times over the last few days, but now he had the exact words to say.

The man looked at him and bit his lip. "Guessin' you own the Ford?"

"Yeah, I do. Listen-"

"My wife and I have been talkin' an' since it was decidedly coward of us to drive off, we are gonna pay for it straight out. Right now."

Nick was shocked. He was had been planning on telling them not to even worry about it. "Wait, what?"

They looked at Ellis. "Where can we pay for this gentleman repairs?"

"Jus' in this here office."

Nick looked at Keith and Dave who looked at surprised as each other. Nick quickly turned and walked up to the office. "Excuse me, you don't have to-"

"It will be easier than getting insurance in the mix" said the wife. Her husband seemed to move faster and quickly process the card payment.

Nick sighed.

Ellis looked at him, then back at the couple. "Well, here is your receipt. Thank you an' have a nice day."

"Thanks" the husband said. He looked at Nick. "And again my apologies."

"Its fine man, you shouldn't have paid."

"Don't worry about it." They walked down to Dave and Keith to discuss their car.

Nick sat down and pulled Ellis onto his lap. "That was just… I feel bad."

"Never thought you'd be one to feel bad."

"Guess shit gets different as you age" he sighed.

Ellis smiled. "Well, thanks again for letting me ride in your car, that was real good fun."

"I can think of something else that's fun to do in cars too" Nick mused.

Ellis eyes widened. "Do you mean-?"

Nick smirked.

"Day-um Nick."

"Maybe another time."

Ellis just laughed. "Maybe."


End file.
